Amira El Hachimi
NOTE: ''This character was created by and belongs to chechensichkeria. Please do NOT edit this page without my permission. Any and all unauthorized edits will immediately be removed. Thank you.'' Amira El Ouazzani '''(Arabic: أميرة الوزاني) is a French rhythmic gymnast and breakdancer of Moroccan origin and the current holder of the Gazelle Miraculous. With her Miraculous, a golden pin, and her kwami, Safaa, she transforms into the superhero '''Gazelle. History Amira was born Amira bint Hicham El Ouazzani '''in the beach-side city of Agadir, Morocco. Her parents, '''Hicham El Ouazzani '''and '''Nezha Touzani, were both middle-class ethnic Muslim Moroccans of Berber and Arab descent. Her father was an accountant while her mother ran a babysitting/nanny service. She was born the older sister of twins Rachid and Soufiane, who were born in France seven years after her birth. The El Ouazzani family remained in Agadir for six years after Amira's birth before moving to Paris, France in search of better work opportunities and a more comfortable environment for their children. With the support of Amira's uncle, Ahmad, and aunt, Soumaya, the family was able to make the move from Morocco to France. Amira's father found another career as an accountant in Paris, while her mother remained a babysitter. Though the family now resided in France, they found it difficult to sustain themselves and pay off their bills and fees. Feeling pity for her over-worked father, Amira began working with her mother as a babysitter to watch over children after school. At school, she found a passion for sports and gymnastics and was able to begin attending lessons. Amira eventually joined the French national team with encouragement from her father and mother. Appearance As Amira: Amira stands at 5'8" with straight dark-brown hair, golden-brown eyes, and a prominent nose. Her hair reaches the bottom of her upper arm, her skin fair, and her eyebrows thin but distinct and dark. Though taller than the average female, she is incredibly flexible and possesses somewhat muscular arms and legs from years of intense gymnastics and dancing. Amira's usual attire consists of a thick black leather jacket with a silver zipper, a plain white, black, or gray t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of black ankle boots or combat boots. Around her neck is a personalized necklace with "أميرة''" (her name in Arabic) written in gold. Depending on her outfit, her Miraculous (the pin), would be worn either in her hair, on her jacket, or on a hair tie. Before becoming an atheist, she wore a crimson-red ''hijab to cover her hair. As Gazelle: Personality As Amira: Amira, at the least, is an independent and strong-willed person. As Gazelle: Relationships Trivia * Amira ''or ''Amirah (أميرة) ''is a feminine name of Arabic origin and means "princess" (the feminine form of ''Amir (أمير) ''meaning "prince").http://www.behindthename.com/name/amirahhttp://www.behindthename.com/name/amir-1 ** Amira's full name is Amira bint Hicham El Ouazzani (أميرة بنت هشام الوزاني). * Her Miraculous is a golden pin either worn on her jacket, hair, or as a decoration on hair ties. ** When transformed, the pin resembles a leaping gazelle. * Amira was born and raised a Maliki Sunni Muslim, but de-converted to atheism. ** Her parents were extremely upset to hear her decision to leave Islam and did not speak to Amira for months, but ultimately were able to move past the issue. ** She, along with Marcel, are her creator's only two characters who have de-converted from a religion (Marcel from Judaism to atheism, Amira from Islam to atheism). ** Though she is an atheist, Amira is still accustomed to being modest and covering her body as much as possible, leading her to rarely wear short sleeved shirts or tank tops without a jacket or sweater to cover her arms or shorts. * Aside from being a dancer, Amira is also a feminist and LGBTQIA+ supporter. ** She strongly dislikes racism and Islamophobia, similar to Zahir. * Amira's favorite dessert is éclair, a French pastry with chocolate cream and filling. * Her flexibility due to years of gymnastics reflected in her fighting style as Gazelle (as gazelles traditionally symbolize grace and agility). * Amira is fluent in Moroccan Arabic, Standard Arabic, and French. * Unlike Zahir, she is minimally involved in Moroccan politics. * Amira formerly babysat three children every day after school: siblings Anaïs (aged 8) and Mathieu (aged 6) Akamba from Cameroon and Léa Perrin (aged 2). * Amira was a student at Collège Françoise Dupont before Marinette and Adrien. * She is a tomboy. * Her appearance resembles Palestinian rapper Shadia Mansour, and her personality is based off of that of Alex Parrish of ''Quantico. * As Gazelle, Amira disliked being called a "deer" (as there is already a Deer Miraculous holder and because the two animals are different...). References Category:Miracusona Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miraculousona Category:Female Category:Chechensichkeria characters Category:Characters Category:Chechensichkeria Category:Females Category:Heroes